She'll Never Be a Host
by MewWolf5
Summary: The Host Club has found someone new.  Will they be what they're looking for, or will their place be somewhat unexpected?


Haruhi got up from the table in the former music room, leaving the empty tea set where it was on the table until fresh tea would be poured. She had just finished another appointment with a squealing Ouran high school girl.

"Haruhi," said Kyoya has he scribbled something down. "I think we may have a special job for you."

"Really…" Haruhi wasn't enthusiastic. She wasn't sure if she actually wanted to know what this special job was.

"Yes. We have a new member joining the host club. Since you've been a new member yourself at one time, I thought you might be able to help the new member who will be joining us. This one is a bit unusual."

As if on cue, the doors of the music room flew open with a bang. Between Hikaru and Kaoru was someone struggling to be free of their grasp.

"What's the deal? Let go of me!" this person shouted.

Haruhi could only watch as the student was forced into the room, and then finally put down in the middle of the room, collapsing at Haruhi's feet from the sudden loss of support.

"We found this one on their way to the courtyard," said Kyoya. "I immediately told Hikaru and Kaoru to go fetch him."

"We had to run a while, too," said Kaoru. "He had already made it to the other side and we had to catch up to him."

"Stop calling me that….'he'…" said the student in a weak voice.

For the first time, Haruhi looked closer at the ruffled and confused person that the twins had brought in.

The student looked smart, apart from looking defeated from the capture. He had long, brown hair that was tied with a red ribbon, though some hair had escaped from being rushed in the ordeal and there were wisps of it that fluttered around his shoulders. He had a fragile face and looked up at Haruhi forlornly.

A smile cracked in the corner of Haruhi's mouth.

"You've made a mistake," said Haruhi, suppressing a laugh. "She isn't a boy."

It was true; the handsome boy that Kyoya had spotted was really a girl. Haruhi couldn't help but realize that this was similar to her experience.

The girl stood up and smoothed out her pants.

"My name is Mitsu Takahashi," she said, "first year student."

With a grand entrance with his arms held high, Tamaki came into the scene.

"Welcome!"

Tamaki scaled the girl up and down with his gaze.

"I'm not sure you'll come across as much if you start being a host," he continued. "But, dare I say, why is a girl like you wearing a boy's uniform?"

"The girls' uniform is too ugly," said Mitsu bluntly. Tamaki wasn't expecting a response that was anything like that. A lot of girls, upon entering Ouran High School, had been thrilled that a dress that puffed out and was almost fit for a party was their uniform; an improvement from the school uniform of their previous years.

Mitsu looked around the room curiously, when the piano caught her eye.

She walked over, sat down at the bench and began to play.

"You can play piano?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes, I've been playing since I was ten," replied Mitsu brightly.

_This is definitely her true personality. She's a bright and cheerful person,_ thought Haruhi.

After some quiet talking amongst the two, Tamaki sat next to Mitsu on the bench and began a piece, playing in perfect time with her.

"Why don't you play piano while we are entertaining our guests," suggested Tamaki when they had finished. "You may be a girl, but you'll do well playing some background music."

When the Ouran High School girls started giggling their way into Music Room 3 the next day and sitting down to tea with the hosts, Mitsu was a little nervous. _What if I make a mistake and disturb everybody?_

Tamaki gave her the signal and she began to play. She played smoothly and carefully. Slowly, she relaxed and was soon absorbed in her music. For a few minutes, everyone in the room was watching her in awe. She was talented. As she continued, though, they continued talking and smiling with the hosts, her relaxation rubbing off on them.

When they were finished for the day, Mitsu got up from the piano and approached Tamaki. Her hands shook a little from the fatigue of playing for so many hours.

"Senpai?" she said.

"Yes, Mitsu," he said as he turned to her.

"Um, I'm kind of curious about this Host thing. Could you tell me what to do?"

"I'm afraid you're asking the wrong person. I don't know if I'd really be able to help you." He turned to Haruhi, who immediately walked over.

"What's up?"

"I was thinking you should give our new rookie a few pointers on hosting," Tamaki told her. "I thought you two might have some things in common and that you'd be the best one to train her."

Over the next few days, Haruhi showed Mitsu all the things she'd be expected to do as a Host and allowed her to practice. Unfortunately, though, Mitsu couldn't quite get the hang of things. She couldn't sit, talk and drink tea with enough grace. She'd always knock the table a bit whenever she'd get up and sit down. This would surely unsettle a guest. If a vase had just been replenished with water or a cup of tea not fully emptied, there was always the chance that the rattling would cause them to spill over.

"So, how's it goin'?" Tamaki asked Haruhi a week later after Mitsu and the others had already left.

"I hate to admit it," said Haruhi, "but she's not exactly made for this. I have to say that she'll never be a Host."

"Are you really sure?" asked Tamaki, a little surprised. He was sure that anyone could master it with a little help.

"Positive."

The next day, when Mitsu came as usual, Haruhi did not join her for more practice. Instead, Mitsu joined Haruhi with the rest of the Hosts.

"We've come to a decision that you will not be joining us in Host Club activities," Tamaki told her plainly, but all the same trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Don't worry about it," Mitsu replied and slightly averted her gaze. "I could practically see it coming. I wasn't exactly charming this past week."

"Although it's unfortunate that we won't be able to let you be a Host, especially since our club will only shrink over the years, we believe that you do have potential outside of hosting." _Here it comes,_ thought Mitsu, _they're giving me the boot. _"This is why we are going to continue to allow you to play while we entertain. You play so beautifully, and I think it really lifts the guests' spirits and allows them to relax."

Mitsu's smile widened. It was even better than she expected.

"Thank you all," she said with a bow. "It's an honour. It's what I love, I couldn't be happier. I hope not to disappoint you!"

"They already think you're great. Just keep it up!"

With that final word, she sat down to play as the guests entered, the light piano music setting the mood and remaining in the background of all their friendly chatter. Driven by her passion for music, she was a better addition to the Host Club than she could have ever imagined.


End file.
